multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raptor sapiens
Raptor sapiens, or, Raptors, are sapient dromeosaurs native to the world of Dinoterra. They have developed advanced technology over the course of their long history. Physiology Appearance A Raptors body is covered in feathers, but the head and hands are bald. The feathers present are usually black or white, although green and red are common as well. There is a mixture of colors in almost every case. Raptors can grow up to six feet tall. Hunting Adaptations Raptors never lost their natural weaponry during their evolution. They still have long claws, lethal serrated fangs, and the infamous sickle claws on their feet. Diet Raptors subsist on a diet of nothing but meat. They often hunt animals such as Neoceratops or Bovisaurs. Sapience The Raptors are the only animals on Dinoterra that have displayed sapience. Culture Raptors have a culture geared mainly towards joy in hunting and fighting. Their natural urges to kill are considered healthy, and to be indulged in often. Raptors often gather dangerous animals and place them in large hunting preserves, where they can kill them at their leisure. Their joy of slaughter has caused the extinction of many animals on Dinoterra. Names Raptors have two names; one is set in stone and is given at birth. The other is reflective of the individuals relative place in the pecking order. This name could change multiple times as the Raptor rises through the ranks. Hunting Culture Raptors believe slaughter to be a wise, healthy, and even amusing activity. However, this only applies to animals that are hard to kill, such as Carnosaurs. Hunting preserves are often stocked only with predators, and so they must be replenished constantly or else the animals within would all die. It is not unheard of for criminals to be placed into these preserves, as game. There is a Colisseum on Dinoterra called the "Arena Ultimata", in which famous warriors fight large animals, prisoners of war, and criminals. Society Raptors live in a pack-based caste society, where a complicated pecking order is followed. A large portion of the population work as Omegas, and perform manual tasks such as hauling supplies. On the opposite end of the scale, one Raptor serves as Alpha, and is the emperor of all of Dinoterra. According to custom, any who can kill the Alpha in combat becomes Alpha in his place. However, this does not happen very often. Law Raptors have neither a sophisticated law code nor well-developed moral sense. While crimes against equals or superiors are strictly punished, crimes against inferiors are deemed to be right in their minds. Omegas often have terrible crimes commited against them. Punishment for breaking the law is often death, normally painfully. Those who commit crimes against the higher elite of Betas, Gammas, and Deltas are often placed into hunting preserves, where they are considered to be fair game for all hunters. Treachery is considered a personal crime against the Alpha Emperor, and is treated accordingly. Traitors are imprisoned and tortured to death for days on end. The torture is quite often public. History The Raptors once lived in small packs scattered all over the planet. However, just over two hundred years ago, one pack suceeded in the conquest of most of the others. Although a few packs still live independantly, most of the world is now governed by one Alpha Emperor. They once colonized Avio-Kingus, but they were driven off the world by the natives. As the Raptors explored various universes, they encountered the Zyrothan race. The two sides soon declared war. Raptors have recently colonized Thanatos. Technology The Alpha Emperor encourages all citizens to invent new types of machines. Vehicles Although not used often, there are some transport vehicles, which can be terrestrial, aerial, or aquatic. Weapons Weapons have not been developed as well as their other technology, mainly because they have their own natural weapons. The weaponry they do have is mainly artillery such as missles. Raptors also utilize a hand-held device that uses a quick burst of electricity to stun targets. It is often used when live capture is desired. CRT CRT, or Controlled Rift Technology, uses Dimensional Rifts to open portals into other universes. They have learned how to control the destination of these rifts. The Alpha Emperor is currently sending exploratory teams into other dimensions, looking for new worlds to colonize and new beasts to hunt. In Fiction * Story: A Meeting of Minds * Story: Single Combat * Story: The Odyssey of Claira * Story: Total Carnage Category:Dinoterra Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sapient Beings Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Carnivores